heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Templar Cavalry
Used in many battles of the Crusades, a Templar Cavalry charge pierced through enemy lines with the unstoppable combination of lances and steeds. Always heavily armored, the knights constantly sought out and attacked first the most potent enemy on any battlefield. Summoned by Jandar to fight in his armies, the Templar Knights witnessed the evil acts of Utgar’s armies. The Templar Knights have come to realize that Utgar’s forces are creatures from the unholy darkness. This has filled the knights with holy rage whenever they face Utgar troops, allowing them to strike harder and do extraordinary damage to Utgar’s forces through the Templar’s hallowed zeal. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 8 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 120 *Figures Per Squad: 3 Abilities *'Galloping Charge': A Templar Cavalry Knight receives 2 additional dice when attacking any figure that was at least 4 hexes away at the start of his turn. *'Dismiss the Rabble': When rolling defense dice against adjacent small or medium Squad figures, Templar Cavalry Knights receive 1 additional defense dice. *'Righteous Smite': When attacking an opponent's figure who follows Utgar; Templar Cavalry receive 1 additional attack die. Synergy *Concan the Kyrie Warrior: Knight and Sentinel Enhancement As Knights, the Templar Cavalry may benefit from Concan the Kyrie Warrior’s Knight and Sentinel Enhancement attack and defense bonus ability. *Sir Gilbert: Jandar’s Dispatch As a Squad that follows Jandar, the Templar Cavalry may benefit from Sir Gilbert's Jandar’s Dispatch ability. *4th Massachusetts Line: Valiant Army Defense Bonus Having a "Valiant" personality, the Templar Cavalry are compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line with their Valiant Army Defense Bonus. *Sir Dupuis: Knight's Courage As Knights, the Templar Knights may aid Sir Dupuis with his Knight's Courage ability. Rulings & Clarifications GALLOPING CHARGE/RIGHTEOUS SMITE: Stacking the attack bonuses Q.'Can you use 2 different special powers at the same time? For example, if you move 6 spaces to reach an opponent’s Utgar figure, can you roll 6 attack dice (3 for the base attack +2 for Galloping Charge, +1 for Righteous Smite)? '''A.'Yes. You could even roll 7 attack dice if you managed to gain height advantage over that poor defenseless Utgar figure. (Hasbro FAQ) Behind the Game ''The Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon, commonly known as the '''Knights Templar, the Order of the Temple or simply as Templars, were among the most famous of the Western Christian military orders.Malcolm Barber, The New Knighthood: A History of the Order of the Temple. Cambridge University Press, 1994. ISBN 0-521-42041-5. The organisation existed for nearly two centuries during the Middle Ages.'' Officially endorsed by the Catholic Church around 1129, the Order became a favoured charity throughout Christendom and grew rapidly in membership and power. Templar knights, in their distinctive white mantles with a red cross, were among the most skilled fighting units of the Crusades. Non-combatant members of the Order managed a large economic infrastructure throughout Christendom, innovating financial techniques that were an early form of banking,Martin, p. 47.Nicholson, p. 4. and building fortifications across Europe and the Holy Land. The Templars' existence was tied closely to the Crusades; when the Holy Land was lost, support for the Order faded. Rumours about the Templars' secret initiation ceremony created mistrust and King Philip IV of France, deeply in debt to the Order, took advantage of the situation. In 1307, many of the Order's members in France were arrested, tortured into giving false confessions, and then burned at the stake.Malcolm Barber, ''The Trial of the Templars. Cambridge University Press, 1978. ISBN 0-521-45727-0. Under pressure from King Philip, Pope Clement V disbanded the Order in 1312. The abrupt disappearance of a major part of the European infrastructure gave rise to speculation and legends, which have kept the "Templar" name alive into the modern day.'' The original army card release for the Templar Cavalry featured the Einar crest rather than the Jandar one. Strategy Use the Templar Cavalry if your enemy is using an army comprised of Utgar figures, particularly if you are having trouble with Utgar squads with high defense (Minions of Utgar, Zettian Guards, etc.). Given their Righteous Smite and Galloping Charge powers, their attacks are boosted to six already. Add height advantage or a Glyph of Astrid or another attack enhancement (such as Finn the Viking Champion's attack aura) and suddenly you're seven or more against that poor Utgar figure. That's enough to give even the Deathwalkers nightmares. References Category:Jandar Category:Human Category:Common Squad Category:Fields of Valor